JimAladdin Slash:To fall for you
by pTerra9
Summary: Jim is a servant in Agraba palace under the rule of Jasmine and she's waiting for her betrothed to arrive. When a chance glance between Aladdin and Jim sets off a chain of events that lead them both astray. This story was written on my phone, i liked the format and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i like writing it


**The Prince Ali**

The Prince Ali

The sun set gracefully over agraba.  
Bright orange and deep red twisting in and out of the purple clouds swirling above the pillars of the palace.  
Jim knelt by the marble staircase washing the last of what felt like a thousand steps.  
He wiped away the sweat from his forehead and took a breath as the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs above him echoed in the large airy room.  
Jasmine stood above him arms folded " Jim are you still doing this? I asked you to do this 3 hours ago" Jim looked up at her but didn't make eye contact " sorry ma'am, I've been trying to hurry"  
Jasmine tapped her fingers on her hips "well you should of finished earlier, there's still so much more for you to do before he gets here"  
Jim stood up, head down, bucket under his arm he turned away. Jasmine nagged orders at him as he walked away "hurry up! Come on idiot"  
Jim had been a slave at the palace ever since his father left him there. He stole a cruiser and left for another Galaxy when he was only 8.  
Jim knew that Jasmine had an arranged marriage set since birth like many of the other girls in the kingdom.  
He never met him before, but he was sure that her future husband would be as stuck up and snobbish as his mistress.

From outside the window came the sound of bells ringing in the wind, and the announcement rang through the palace "prince Ali aliababwa!"  
Jim raised his eyes from the tray he was holding, the glasses filled with wine wobbled as a figure appeared in the room through the huge golden doors.  
Aladdin walked by Jim and without looking at him he grabbed a glass, the tray tipped slightly causing it to slide off balance. Jim gulped and steadied it. The glasses tinged as they touched, Aladdin turned at the sound "oh sorry" Their eyes met.  
Jim turned red embarrassed as he looked away " not at all sir my mistake "  
He looked away shyly, nervous.  
Aladdin was stumped, he blushed and shook it off rubbing his hand through his hair. "You must be Aladdin" Jasmine slid in through the door at the side.  
Aladdin glanced at Jim and fixed his shirt " hi, and you are?" He smiled at her walking towards her " I'm Jasmine"  
Jim tilted his eyes away, his heart in his throat -what was that...that was weird-

Down in the servants quarters Jim curled up on his straw bed, wrapping a ripped up sack around him as a blanket.  
Curling the cover up over his face his nestles down and closes his eyes.  
An image comes to mind of a figure in white, chocolate brown skin, pitch black hair.  
The ting of a glass.  
Soft hazel eyes meet Jim's.

Ding.

Ding.

Jim opens his eyes, the servants Bell in his room is ringing. He sits up and looks at the name tag for what room,  
And his eyes widen.  
Has to be Just a coincidence!

Guest room 4: Prince Ali

 **The Late Night Bell**

The late night Bell

Jim made his way up the servants stair case. It spiraled around a curling round tower leading up the the guest wing of the castle. Candle light shimmering off of the sand and hard stone walls.  
He pulled aside a tapestry that fell over the arch of the exit and peered out from the side. The corridor was quiet, nobody around. Good.  
Beautiful white marble floors left and right, and a shimmering candle on a mantle outside Aladdin's room marked occupancy.  
Jim gulped, then shook it off.

-get a hold of yourself idiot! He's probably just pissed off about you nearly dropping a tray onto him his first five minutes nothing else-

He made is way over to the door, tucking in his shirt alittle, it was colder up here without his jacket.

Knock

Knock

"Come in" Aladdin's voice was distant and quiet inside.  
Jim opened the door and without looking up at him said " sir you called down for me"  
Aladdin nodded " yeah I was hoping you could tell me more about princess Jasmine "

Jim could of face palmed.  
He started turning red and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
Aladdin. Noticed and looked side to side surprised "I guess i didn't think, I did wake you up, that was kind of inconsiderate"  
Jim looked up at him stunned and wide eyed and replied "no!" He composed himself again "-no...I didn't mean it that way sir."  
\- I'll be flogged for insulting this guy-  
Aladdin smiled at him " come, sit down " he patted the end of his bed. Aladdin's room was so fine, covered in beautiful blooming flowers and plants, ceramic wall hangings, crisp cool cloth and a view that was breath taking.  
Jim noticed all of this second to the fact that Aladdin was shirtless under a sheet.  
Jin Sat on the end of the bed silently.  
Aladdin pushed " so tell me about Jasmine"  
Jim wanted to shrug.  
" my mistress is kind-" (not) "-she is playful-" ( only if my shattered skull is the football) -" and she enjoys many things" ( if you count ordering me around -

Aladdin Sat forward "that's it?"  
He sighed.  
There was a silence, and it felt like it lasted too long, then came a gist of wind through the open balcony that made the candles in the room flicker.  
Jim shivered a little and Aladdin noticed " are you cold?"  
Jim shook his head " no sir"  
Aladdin rolled his eyes " come here"  
He pulled the side of his blanket up and around Jim's shoulders and for a second they froze in time, closer than either of them expected. Starring wide eyed. Jim couldn't believe it.  
Never had any Royal, or anyone in the palace for that matter, ever been so kind to him.  
Aladdin frozen in awe of himself , one arm over Jim putting the blanket over him , leaning over across Jim.  
He jumped " aaahhh, that will keep you warmer yup" he jumped back and chuckled going red he looked away scratching his head.  
Jim reddened. Both looking in opposite directions, he cleared his throat and tried to move past it " can I get you anything sir before I go down?'  
He turned his head to see a less than pleased with himself Aladdin, head down in thought, a confused saddened look across his face. It surprised Jim.  
Aladdin shook his head " no thank you, that will be all" Aladdin looked up meeting his gaze "what is your name?"  
Jim didn't answer for a moment, this guy just kept surprising him " its Jim Hawkins sir" Aladdin smiled and nodded " I'm Aladdin" Jim was confused, this kind of thing had never happened before.  
Aladdin stood up and the moon shimmered off of his bare torso " have a good night Jim Hawkins" he smiled going and opening the door for him.  
Jim walked like he was in auto pilot to the door nodding to Aladdin as he passed, Aladdin smiled to him as he closed over the door, leaving Jim in the dark hallway once more.

 **The Servant**

The servant

Aladdin closed over the doorway, separating himself from the servant. He put his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. -what the hell is wrong with me?-  
He shook his head stumbling slowly back to his bed -I can't be thinking like this anymore!-  
He flopped onto the bed and groaned -why do I DO that to myself!?-  
Grabbing the pillow he flopped it over his face. Glowing more and more red by the second.  
-I probably freaked that servant out too- an image of the moonlight shining in on Jim's face as the cool breeze of wind blows his hair past his gaze shot into memory. Aladdin sighed to himself.  
-why did I give him that damn blanket too-

He stared at the door from where he was lying. The room darkened by the blown out candles. He closed his eyes.  
-you need to be sultan, I have to become a sultan!- Wrestling with his mind all night he barely slept a wink.  
Waking up periodically to pace side to side in the moonlight rambling to himself about life and what is expected of him. He stopped, looking to balcony as the sun began to rise up over the sand dunes of Agraba and somewhere inside he wondered to himself -is he seeing what I'm seeing right now?-

Pride

Pride

Jim stared out through the tiny creaky window in his servants room as the sun began to belt hot rays of orange across the city of agraba.  
He rubbed his eyes and dusted himself off, slipping on his jacket and he was ready for work.  
Opening the door he stepped into the bustle of the servants Hall, guards handed out pieces of bread and jugs of milk. Jim reached for his and had it snatched away by a stronger slave mid grasp " you should really hold on tighter next time jimbo it might get away from you!" He shoved passed him and the guard laughed.  
No breakfast again.

Everyone was assigned their roles for the day, Jim was in the dining room.  
He had to serve meals and clean up after them.  
The smell of fresh food from the kitchen made his stomach rumble, he held it in as best be could.  
Standing by the pillar in the dinning room he waited like a statue, not aloud to move until food was requested or it was time to eat.  
It was like torture, the scent filled his nose, his stomach reached for it constantly, and yet he kept a straight indifferent face.

It happened when Jim was looking down at his feet for a moment "You there!" Him jumped looking up, it was Jasmine, she stormed over to him and slapped him across the face " look lively! Prince Ali is our guest and I don't want someone pathetic making me look bad'  
-too late -  
From over her shoulder, just as she walked over to Jim, Aladdin had appeared from the staircase. He saw everything, and slipped to the side out of sight.  
Jim nodded to Jasmine " yes mistress" red streak marks from her slap glowing on his face.  
Jasmine scowled and stormed past him into the kitchen and disappeared.  
Jim touched the mark on his face and sighed, glancing toward where he had seen Aladdin. His shoes still obvious around the corner.  
He peered out again and cleared his throat walking over to him looking toward the kitchen. He stood in front of him and frowned " does she always hit you that hard?" Jim looked left to right and didn't make eye contact, what do you say to that? To someone like this? Jim nodded.

Aladdin shook his head in disbelief and rubbed the back of his neck, he glanced at Jim " I'm sorry about that"  
Then to Jim's horror, his stomach growled loudly.  
Aladdin looked up and down " your hungry? Didn't you eat? Have you eaten anything today?" Jim flinched and went red.  
He shook his head in embarrassment.  
Aladdin put his fist in his hand " right, I'll be right back"  
Aladdin started passed him, Jim caught his sleeve fast and Aladdin jumped looking back at Jim's serious pleading face " please sir, don't " Aladdin was confused " why not?" Jim let go fast and didn't look at him again, amazed at what he had just done " I will be in more trouble if you do, just let it be" Aladdin looked between him and the kitchen, the smells torturous. He sighed " alright.. But I will figure something out I promise" Aladdin stepped away, turned and walked into the kitchen. The sounds of him greeting Jasmine could be heard inside.

Jim wanted to run and hide from the world inside a bag.  
Aladdin and Jasmine started passed them, and to Jim and Aladdin's surprise, Jasmine flicked Jim's cheek as they went.  
Aladdin looked sickened by her actions.  
He looked back at Jim with pity as he felt his sore cheek.  
The two exchanged a look.  
What little of Jim's pride that remained was being broken down piece by piece.

 **The Right Thing**

The right thing

Dinner was a sick joke.  
Aladdin stared down at his food, he glanced up at Jim as he placed the fine cuisine on the table.  
He could hear Jim's stomach growling.  
Suddenly he wasn't very hungry.  
Jasmine scowled at Jim as he came by with the tray "hurry up"  
Jim nodded quietly and backed away to the side of the table waiting again.  
Jasmine turned to look at Aladdin smiling " tell me about your palace I bet it's wonderful " Aladdin fiddled his hands under the table and Jim could see it from where he stood. "It's bright there, our home is in the center of an oasis. There's elephants and fruits.."  
Jasmine sighed " it sounds lovely" Jim looked down and away -yes it does-  
Jasmine tinged a bell on the table which made him jump.  
Quickly he walked over to her and took away the dirty plates.

By the time dinner was over Jim hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before.  
It was beginning to show, he was weaker and tired.  
He cleared away the dishes as Aladdin and Jasmine left the dining room, each piece of food he held in his hand nicer as a scrap than anything he had eaten in his life.

Shuffling down to the servants Hall Jim held his stomach. He pushed his door open slowly and as he did the bell for Aladdin's room started ringing.  
He sighed -I can't do this right now I need to sleep so it's tomorrow already and I can eat!-

Jim made his way to Aladdin's door and held his breathe. He knocked.  
"Sir you called me?"  
Aladdin opened the door and smiled " yes come in please!" Jim looked a little confused and untrusting, but he slid his way into the room as the door closed behind him.  
Aladdin rushed by him " okay! So I know you didn't eat anything and all so.." He slid aside the curtain to the balcony revealing a table of food " I had these brought up and I just couldn't finish them myself. Seems like a waste to let them get thrown out"

Jim's eye's widened in awe and he slowly walked toward the table.  
" what...?"-why is he doing this?-  
Aladdin shook his arms at his side's shyly " I just, knew you were hungry so.." Jim turned to look at him, pure amazement splashed across his face " really?"  
Aladdin smiled and pushed him lightly toward the table " yeah really!"  
Jim beamed.  
He bolted to the table and sat down trying a bite if everything, nothing had been eaten previously. It was all for him.  
Aladdin Sat down at the table opposite Jim, a gentle breeze around them.  
There was a beautiful feeling of calmness, clarity and ease.  
Jim took a huge bite out of a plum as Aladdin sipped his wine.  
He looked up over the plum, meeting Aladdin's gaze. There was a moment of stillness and Jim swallowed his bite.  
"Thank you...sir..for the meal it was the best I've ever had"  
Aladdin put his wine down " my name is Aladdin, you don't need to call me sir" Aladdin looked out over the city " I didn't realize princess jasmine was so cruel." Jim nearly choked.  
He went on "I was told she was kind and smart..and well...she seems like neither"  
Jim held back a grin Aladdin noticed " don't hide, if you find it funny laugh" he smiled Jim let himself smile, still a little unsure.  
-this has to be some kind of joke right? Nobody is this nice -

Aladdin sighed " you know, I'm finding I like you more and more." Jim's smile faded.  
he stood up

" sir...  
Aladdin..  
why are you being nice to me? "

Aladdin picked his wine up again " I told you, I like you. And...well...to be honest.."

Jim pressed " yes?"

Aladdin Sat his wine down and crossed his arms on the balcony, peering down over the palace walls toward some unknown place.

" you remind me of myself"

 **The least expected**

The least expected

Jim stood over the table, a full stomach and a curious look on his face.  
Aladdin still staring out at the city, Sat and said nothing.  
Jim felt himself begin to sit back down slowly, the thought that he could in anyway remind someone like Aladdin of himself dumbfounded him.

"You're an odd one, you know that don't you" Jim hardly had a chance to stop himself from saying it.  
Aladdin smirked cheekily " oh yeah, I know! In fact I'm more than aware of it" he looked over at Jim and smiled " I think I'm reading you correctly...but...still...I'm not so sure."  
Jim looked side to side, confused

\- read me like what? I don't get it. How does he think he can see me?-  
Aladdin stood up " I'm going to take a chance here.." Jims eyes widened as Aladdin walked around the table toward him Aladdin stood above him " ..I am going to trust you, I don't know why but I want to trust you"  
Jim's heart had stopped beating.  
Was Aladdin going to tell him a terrible secret?  
Confess a murder?  
Drop him over the edge of the balcony?!

Shock.

Aladdin grabbed Jim's shoulders with his hands and in a moment of pure disbelief,  
He leaned in and kissed him.

Silence.  
The world around Jim fell into complete silence.  
It felt like nothing around him mattered, nothing in life mattered. Everything was leading up to that moment.  
Then...no...wait...  
"Stop it!" Jim shoved Aladdin away.  
Bright red face, a look of pure astonishment.  
" what are you trying to do!?" He was embarrassed, wiping his lips.  
Aladdin stood across from him and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck " I guess I did read you wrong, I apologise" he sighed looking very embarrassed himself. Confusion swelling in his eyes " please, don't mention this to anyone else" Jim shot up from his chair and ran for the door angrily " I won't! "  
He slammed it and froze on the other side, eyes wide open, breathing heavily, he put his head in his hands and groaned as he stumbled down the hall toward the passageway-  
\- what the hell was that!? What was he thinking!? Did he really think I was like that!? What...what..-  
He had made his way to the servants Hall faster than he had thought. Slamming his door to his quarters he flopped onto the straw and pulled the rag over his body hiding from the world.  
-I'm not like that...I'm not..-  
His eyes shot open -oh no..what if they sell me off after this!? I'm so screwed!-

 **When A Fool Rushed In**

When a fool rushed in

Aladdin banged his head off of the door repeatedly after Jim stormed out.  
Not only had he made a move on him, he also made it look creepy and underhanded.  
But that wasn't all. He was flat out rejected too.

"What the hell was I thinking!? I mean..he did kind of look like he would be into it to!" He flopped onto the bed covering his face -all of the times he made eye contact, what was that all about!?- Aladdin threw his pillow across the room knocking over a vase.  
He sighed "if he tells Jasmine then it's all over. What an idiot I've been"  
He rolled onto his side and curled up -I don't know what I expected anyway, but I did like him-  
He glanced over at the table full of empty dishes and smiled to himself " well at least you had something good to eat today" Sitting up he stared down at his feet. The events of the day flashed by in his mind.  
What was wrong with Jasmine, she was so cruel.  
Poor Jim, it seemed that no matter what he did he was at fault.  
Aladdin was filled with regret.

He didn't want to marry Jasmine.

He didn't want to leave Jim in the palace with her either.

Knock

Knock

Aladdin jumped, surprised he looked at the door "come in"  
The door opened, the slave that had stolen Jim's food that morning walked in "Sir, I have a message from princess Jasmine"  
Aladdin Sat and waited, the boy continued "Ali, I will be leaving with father to purchase some wedding clothes for a few days please make yourself at home" the servant bowed as to end the message.  
Aladdin nodded " thank you" and the boy left.  
He put his head in his hands and groaned.  
But then, an idea.  
Aladdin smiled to himself. He had the perfect idea, he would use the time he had alone to win over Jim.

 **Warm Water**

Warm water

Jim woke with a start.  
A curious looking Aladdin stood above him.  
He sunk into his hands hiding his face.  
Aladdin rolled his eyes "oh come on now I'm not that bad!"  
He poked his shoulder, and Jim suddenly remembered who Aladdin was.  
He shot up off of his straw bed and avoided his eye, red faced " what can I help u with sir"  
Aladdin sighed " just relax Jim, I'm not trying to hassle you" Jim smiled to himself -as if I'd have a choice-  
He stood up to face Jim " from today on I'm promoting you, but you need to make a few changes first" Jim blinked. Promoting me?  
What...not selling me or anything?  
Aladdin picked up Jim's jacket from the straw dusting it off " alright, so first of all as part of my staff you can't be dressed like this anymore. So we need to get you cleaned up!"  
Aladdin smiled mischievously and opened the door for the awe struck Jim "after you then!" He stepped out, the eyes of the other servants on his back as they left up the stairs.  
Now they all thought Jim was a favourite.  
Well that sucks.  
Jim glanced back at Aladdin as they climbed the staircase " you do realise that everyone back there will give me hell if you treat me any better"  
Aladdin laughed "Not to worry, you won't be going anywhere near them for a while"  
Jim didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.  
Aladdin lead Jim to a door, a room he had only been in once before.  
He opened the door and beckoned him to enter " I laid out fresh cloth for you to wear, the water is hot. Take as long as you like" before Jim could protest, the door was shut.  
Jim now found himself in a steaming hot bathroom, tiled walls and floors, plants spiraling in from the outside. The scent of fragrant water preserved only for the rich and powerful. He stood confused, unsure of what to do. The last bath he had was more of a wipe down with a cold and dirty damp cloth outside in the servants courtyard. The courtyard was surrounded by mud and dirt, so it really didn't matter.  
But in here. It was beautiful, sweet scented.  
Warm.  
He pulled off his shirt and pants lying them in a pile by the door and slowly he let his naked body soak up the heat and wetness of the warm, soft water. He sunk into it, going deeper letting it seep into his parched pores soaking it all in.

No sounds remained. Nothing but the trickle of water droplets running down his wrist to the glossy waters edge.  
It was like a glorious dream Jim didn't want to wake up from.  
He opened his eyes, finding that the sun was dimmer than usual.  
How long had he been in there?  
Pulling himself out of the bath the water ran off of his pale skin and pooled around his feet on the marble floor. He reached for the cloth and yanked it on.  
It was the softest cloth he had ever worn.

Creeeeek...

He peered out into the dimly lit hallway.  
Nobody around, he stepped out and started to walk. He passed a mirror and froze, looking back at his reflection.  
-I didn't know I was so pale..or that my hair was so brown- He stared at himself for a while examining every line until "there you are"  
He jumped Aladdin stood next to him and stared in equal disbelief "wow Jim, I didn't know.."  
Jim swallowed the lump in his throat "I know...neither did I"  
Aladdin looked sad for a moment, then glasped Jim's arm "Come on"  
He lead him to a room a door away from his own "you will stay here as my personal helper" Jim couldn't protest when Aladdin opened the door to reveal a room as enchanting as Aladdin's own.  
"You can't be serious..." He stepped into the room. The sun had already set. It was dark blue in there, but it was perfect. The thin net curtains floating in on the balcony. White cotton sheets on a fluffed bed.

Not a strand of straw in sight.

Jim turned to the dark figure that was Aladdin at the passageway "thank you...I don't know how to say it...but ...thanks"  
Aladdin rubbed his head " no need to thank me, I said it before didn't I. I like you Jim Hawkins"  
Jim smiled back for the first time and Aladdin noticed.  
"I like you Jim...and I want you to see why"

 **All that glitters**

All that glitters

Aladdin closed the door to Jim's room and walked back to his own.  
Shutting himself inside he calmly walked to his balcony and sat down.  
Nothing but a wall separating his balcony from Jim's, who happened to of done the exact same thing.  
Both sitting in silence watching the stars, both unaware of each other's presence.  
Jim stared up at the marvel that was the vastness of space, never had he ever had the opportunity just to sit and examine it before.

Ting!  
Jim froze, from the other side of the balcony wall came the sound of a glass on a table tinging against something else.  
Aladdin was sitting there.  
Jim blushed and stayed silent.  
He listened to the quiet.  
Waiting for another sound, he smiled to himself.  
It was nice to know he was there, so he didn't feel completely alone.  
He began to daydream about sitting next to him watching the sky together.  
Then he shook it off -no..I'm not like that...I'm not- he sighed quietly.  
-maybe...I am like that..-  
He buried his head in his lap and held his knees with his arms.  
\- what am I going to do?-  
...

Aladdin tinged the glass off of the bottle as he picked it up and started to pour the wine.  
Sitting in silence for a while he drank.  
Each glass bringing him closer to the blurring edge.  
Until finally, a darkness.  
Aladdin was blackout drunk, he then began spouting a series of long winded sentences to himself as he paced back and forth on the balcony. Completely unaware that Jim was listening.  
...

Jim tilted his head up from his knees and jumped when he heard Aladdin shout.  
"I must be out of my mind!"  
Jim went red.  
He sat in the dark listening.  
"I mean he obviously doesn't like me right, he just doesn't want to get sold off or something!"  
Jim flinched - well I don't want to get sold off but..-  
"So he is probably just pretending he likes me! Or maybe he's only tolerating me. ..I dunno!"  
Jim put hand to his face and sighed as Aladdin went on and on.  
Aladdin kicked over the chair " he must think I'm some kind of idiot!...who am I kidding." Jim could feel Aladdin's sadness seeping through the wall separating them, and for the first time in his life he could finally admit how he was feeling.  
In what felt like a single motion, Jim got up from his chair on the balcony, passed his room and opened his door. He walked from his room to Aladdin's room in an instant. Opening Aladdin's door he crossed the room toward him with determination.  
Aladdin went red mouth jaw dropped as Jim walked toward him " what are you doing in here?-"  
Jim grabbed him and pulled him into his arms holding him there "I like you a lot, just as you are"  
Aladdin blinked in surprise, he was about to say something but was stunned into silence.  
Jim let go slowly, he looked into Aladdin's eyes and leaned in closer "I dont think your an idiot...i...I like you alot, its just..."Jim was blushing red.  
His lips almost touched Aladdin's "...I've never done anything like this before..."  
Aladdin relaxed his tensed body and smiled "either have I..."

Their lips met.

In a swirl of passion they kissed under the cold blue moonlight.  
The dark of night hiding their secret from any uninvited eyes below.

They let passion pull them further inwards, and soon lost all control.

In the twilight came a soft feeling of skin on skin. A smooth touch, a brush of a hand against hair.  
The hot temptation of a deeper connection brewed under sweat, and an echo of satisfaction cried out.  
Wrapping both of them up in the tangled fury that was pure blissful desire.

Until the glossy feeling of exhaustion finally exploded between them,  
And they collapsed.  
They panted holding onto each other tightly, Aladdin's grip on Jim's shoulder softened as he began kissing down his neck breathing in his sweet scent.  
Jim shivered and closed his eyes, relaxed.  
Aladdin kissed him down his stomach and back up to his lips.  
He rolled off to the side and wrapped an arm over Jim's head.  
They lay panting and sweating, staring up at the darkened blue ceiling. Aladdin's eyes began to close slowly, his drunkenness caught up with him and he slipped down into unconscious sleep.  
Jim ran his hand through his hair as he realized something...he had forgotten in his mad race to comfort him that Aladdin was drunk.  
-what does that mean?-  
He began to question if Aladdin was fully aware of what he had been doing. By the time he had sat up on the bed, Jim had worked himself up. Slowly he got up from the bed and pulled on his pants, he tried hard not to wake him as he tiptoes toward the door.  
Creak He gulps and looks back at the silhouette of Aladdin laying peacefully passed out.  
He sighed and closed the door over, sneaking along the hallway back to his room.  
Deep in his mind he wondered what Aladdin must of thought as he kissed him, what he was thinking when he touched him.  
He flopped onto his bed and curled into the softest blankets he had ever felt.  
Jim felt as though he knew Aladdin now, but he worried in his heart as he fell asleep

-does Aladdin know himself?-

 **Secrets**

Secrets

The morning light beamed down on Aladdin's face and he groaned moving around, pulling his blanket up over his face.  
His eyes shot open as his memory came back to him.  
-what happened last night..that was a dream right?-  
It had to be.  
He peeked out from behind his covers. He was alone in the room, that was a fact.  
If something had happened while he was drunk Jim would still be there.  
Since he wasn't, Aladdin let out a sigh of either relief or disappointment.  
He wasn't quite sure which.

Sitting up, head swirling and stomach doing backflips Aladdin made his way out to the balcony giving the bottle of wine on the table a dirty look as he flopped down next to it.  
He ran his hand through his black ash hair.  
The sun piped down on him killing his hangover.  
-get a hold of yourself, it was a dream nothing more!-  
He bit his lip.  
"It was a very nice dream though"  
-

Jim splashed his face with water from the bowl by the mirror and rubbed his eyes.  
-stay calm, when you see him today just act normal-  
Images of the smooth blue and black light glossing over Aladdin's back flashed into his mind and he shook his head, knocking the image back.

Thrusting, Sweat, tight grips.

He looked up at his face in the mirror and blushed.  
-its just too embarrassing -  
He closed his eyes and took a breath.  
The sound of Aladdin's moan echoed in his ears.  
"Stop it!" He jumped up and down on the spot " I have to stop thinking about it!"  
He pulled on the robes Aladdin had given him and sat awkwardly on his bed twiddling his fingers, unsure if he should wait for him or go and find him.

Knock

Jim jumped up and flustered around fixing his raggy bed hair.  
"ugh..come in!" It felt like his heart had shot up into his throat and had gotten stuck.  
Aladdin poked his head in "hey Jim how is it going?"

..-how is it going...really?-

Weird.

That's how.

Jim smiled "good..heh.." he avoided his gaze, making eye contact made him blush so he did his best not to look.  
Aladdin came in closing the door "how do you like the room did you sleep well?"  
Jim stopped.  
-wait..what does he mean by that-  
Jim bit his lip and looked away "yeah it's amazing in here, sorry I kinda came back in afterwards"  
Aladdin blinked.  
-after..-  
He tilted his head "after what?"

Jim's jaw literally dropped.

Then it happened.  
The penny dropped.

-..that...wasn't a dream..-

Aladdin went white, then red, then his jaw fell open and shut. Panic set in as Aladdin began to remember the full length of last night's events, without thinking he covered his mouth.

Jim flinched, that kind of hurt... he was getting worried.  
Maybe he had taken advantage..maybe it went too far and Aladdin would destroy him for this.  
He stood up and looked down never meeting Aladdin's gaze "i won't tell anyone...just please don't get rid of me, please.."  
Jim's hurt began to show in the form of glossing eyes.  
Aladdin caught Jim shoulders and shook him lightly "No Jim, no! It's not like that."  
Aladdin pulled him closer and Jim looked away from him embarrassed.  
"you did nothing wrong, last night was the best night of my life."

Jim listened still looking away, sad and shy. Though the feeling of Aladdin's grip on his shoulders was comforting.

"You don't regret it do you?" Jim asked.  
Aladdin smiled "no I don't, I regret not being sober"  
Jim smiled and let out a short laugh. He sniffled through teary eyes, still too embarrassed to look at him properly.  
Aladdin pulled him in for a hug and held him there for a moment "sorry I scared you."  
Jim breathed in the now familiar scent of Aladdin's skin and shut his eyes.  
There was an odd feeling of home about it.  
A strange sense of protection and security washed over him.

Then came the darkness.

A feeling that was soon followed by the realization that this was never going to last.

Jasmine was going to come back soon, and Aladdin was going to marry her.

Jim let go of Aladdin and they looked at each other properly for the first time.  
Aladdin brushed a hair from Jim's face and kissed him passionately. Their lips broke apart "there's so much more I want to get to know about you"

Knock

They jumped. Who the hell was that!?  
Jim panicked looking around.  
Aladdin, flustered caught him " just a second!" Jim rushed to the closet and they exchanged silent language while making wild hand gestures as Aladdin went for the door.  
Jim ducked in behind the closet door and hid inside.  
Aladdin waited for him to get out of sight and opened the door looking nervous and red faced "yes?"  
The servant who stole Jim's food stood there in front of him wearing dark brown rags.  
" sir, you weren't in your room so I checked here is everything alright?" Aladdin looked around " oh yes ! I suppose this is not, I was drinking alot of wine last night and must've came in here thinking it was my room! " The servant bowed "I'm sorry for questioning you! Please take as long as you need. I will send someone to clean the rooms as soon as you take breakfast sir" he backed away.  
Aladdin was still flustered. He nodded and closed the door letting out a sigh of relief. He looked toward the closet and smiled making his way over.  
Jim's voice whispered from inside " is he gone?" He opened the door and Jim jumped. Aladdin laughed" he's gone" Jim sighed and smiled at him.  
"That was close"  
Stepping closer Aladdin leaned into Jim in the closet and kissed him "yes it was" he closed over the door.  
Jim fell deeper into his soul.  
It didn't matter that they were destined to fall apart. It didn't matter where he ended up afterwards. All that mattered was right here and now.  
Here, in this moment, they were free to like each other.  
Aladdin slid his hands down along Jim's waist kissing his neck in the darkness against the back wall of the closet.  
Jim opened his eyes in the dark and felt it.

-maybe 'like' is too soft a word-

He bit his lip holding back a swelling moan.

He knew what he wanted to say.

But he couldn't say it yet.  
It would just be his little secret.

 **Drake**

Drake

A large bulky slave made his way down into the servant's hall passing by a smaller servant who was grabbing bread. He smirked as the man reached for his food, and snatched it away from him. A nearby guard laughed as the slave left hungry for the day.  
That was two days ago.  
Since then that rat of a slave had somehow managed to get the favor of Jasmine's fiancee, left the servant's hall completely and vanished.  
All he knew was Aladdin was spending alot of time in his room or out of site, there was extra food everywhere and Jim Hawkins was nowhere to be seen.  
It was suspicious.  
Drake tapped his arm angrily, without that runt around to mess with he was getting bored. He had less food too having usually stolen extra from Jim.  
"I'm getting to the bottom of this..."  
He knocked on the door of the room next to Aladdin's.  
He had seen him go in there from the passageway at the end of the corridor just a few moments ago,  
but waited to avoid suspicion of following him.  
He knocked on the door.  
"Just a second!"  
There was a sound of panic and rushing inside.  
Drakes eyes narrowed.  
Something was going on here and he was going to figure out what it was.  
The door opened.  
Drake explained how Aladdin wasn't in his room when he came to check how he was this morning and tried this one by chance.  
Aladdin made a very good case of defense for himself.  
Drake bowed to leave, as he lowered his head he noticed it.  
A pile of clothing next to the bed peeked out from the side just enough to make it out.  
They were Brown like his.  
That jacket.  
It was definitely Jim's.

Caught you Jim Hawkins.

I know where you are now.

He backed away in bow as Aladdin closed over the door and It shut in front of him.  
Drake smiled darkly to himself as he made his way back downstairs.

\- so that's where you've been kid, I'm coming for you just wait and see-  
His presence was menacing as he entered the servant's hall. Nobody made eye contact with him, he was dangerous.  
People would suddenly go missing whenever he popped his head out too far.  
Nobody wanted to deal with him.  
Drake grabbed what he needed from the storage and set off to start cleaning. Since Jim had disappeared up the staircase a few days ago he had been doing double the usual amount of work to make up for him not being there.  
This enraged him.  
Slapping a wet rag onto the steps he kept scrubbing, with a weird look on his face he smirked as he began to imagine all of the cruel things he would do to Jim for putting him there.  
He would put Jim where he put the others who messed with him.

Somewhere nobody could hear them.

That thought kept him going most of that day.  
There was something he couldn't figure out about it all, why was jim chosen? Aladdin could of brought anyone he wanted up there to be his personal servant's.  
Why Jim?  
It didn't make sense. He shook his head as he tried to work it out.  
Jim wasn't particularly good at serving food or postures, he was scrawny and pale skinned.  
Why did he get to sleep up there?  
Did Aladdin usually favorite slaves in his own palace the same way?

Drake knew for a fact he was Jasmine's favorite, but she never added to his food or well being.  
Something was weird about this.

Suddenly he had an idea.  
He would wait for dinner to come, and while Aladdin was down in the dinning room eating he would sneak upstairs and interrogate Jim.

Drake smirked to himself as he continued to clean.  
It was gonna be a good night.

 **Blood**

Blood

Jim and Aladdin lay together shirtless on the bed in Aladdin's room. They stared up at the ceiling, Aladdin rubbing his Fingers up and down on Jim's shoulder. Jim yawned.  
Aladdin chuckled "say Jim, I want you to tell me more about yourself, Everytime I ask you just skip over it" Jim looked off into some unknown past.  
"What do you want to know?"  
Aladdin smiled and pulled him closer "anything. Tell me anything. I want to know it all"  
Jim nodded.  
"Well, I lived in a different place.. its hard to explain..it's far away. A place called montresser."  
Aladdin thought and looked confused "I've never heard of such a place, it must be another country"  
Jim smiled. He knew he was marooned on this planet when he was a child, but how do you explain that to a man from a culture where space flight is still impossible.  
-i wish I could tell him I'm technically an alien-  
"My father abandoned me here in agraba when I was 8 and took off, I lived on the street for a while before some palace guards found me and sold me to the sultan. I've been here ever since."  
Aladdin didn't speak.  
He just stared off into the beyond holding Jim by his side, his arm over his shoulder.

Jim didn't know what else to say,  
that was his life as he knew it. Or at least as much of it as he could tell Aladdin without mentioning space.

Aladdin leaned in to him and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm sorry it was like that."  
Jim frowned "it's still like that."  
That was true. The future was certain, Aladdin would marry Jasmine and Jim would continue on as slave in the palace.  
Aladdin shook his head "no, its not I'm going to fix this I swear to you"

The sun had been setting a while now, and somewhere in the palace came the sound of the dinner gong ringing. It echoed throughout the sand and limestone corridors.  
Aladdin kissed Jim's hands " I have to go make an appearance downstairs and eat or they might come up here looking for me."  
Jim smiled and nodded his head he kissed Aladdin's neck "I'll be here when you come back"  
Aladdin smiled and winked at him as he left the room.  
Jim sat quietly on the bed, he'd never been so happy. He thought back over the last few days with Aladdin and couldn't think of a better time in his life. It felt like a dream.  
Standing up he turned his back to the door and started dressing the bed.

Slowly, silently... the door behind him slid open.

The sun had finally set, casting the final rays of blue and red into the room before darkness fell.

Drake crept through the shadows behind him picking up a silver tray.

Jim smiled to himself.  
-i think I'm in love -

Ting Jim's heart stopped at the subtle noise behind him of the tray being lifted and it lightly tinging a cup.  
He spun around in surprise to see the dark blue outline of the shadowy figure of Drake, in just enough time to be hit cleanly across the face in one heavy swoop with the silver tray.  
He let out a cry as he fell to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth he shook pulling himself up slowly.  
He flinched as Drake came in for another hit, this time cracking his arm with it. Jim covered his head.  
"Hey there Jimmy didn't think I'd get to you up here did yea!?"  
Dropping the tray Drake jumped on top of him and wrestled with Jim's flaying arms.

He then caught hold of Jim's neck and began strangling him.  
Jim gurgled the blood in his throat, clasping hard onto drakes wrists he tried to pull himself free.

Drake was too strong.

Loosing air Jim barely had a second to think, in one desperate attempt he reached for the blanket on the bed.

Drake yanked him away and let go of Jim's throat, punching him in the face instead.

Jim gasped for all the air he could and blocked Drake's blows with his forearms.

He dove at Drake's chest with all his might to knock him over, Drake shoved him down under him again and banged his body against the floor with intensive muscle. He stood up pulling Jim with him.

"You think you can fight me kid?"  
Drake banged Jim up against the wall "you think I won't destroy you right now!?" Another hard jab in the gut and Jim fell to the floor coughing blood.

Drake gave a swift kick in the rips and Jim yelled cringing in pain curling up on his side.

A moment of breathing.

He sat down on the bed across from him.  
"What's been going on Jim?" Drake tilted his head "Something sure has. why are you in this room huh? Wearing fine clothes, smelling of fragrance...while I slave away downstairs?"  
Jim shook getting to a knee. He didn't say anything. What could he say?  
His body was in agony, bruises already starting to show. Swelling around his face, blood dripping onto the floor pooled.  
Drake snorted "Well Jim you sure have looked better" he leaned down to the white shirt on the floor and ripped a piece from it. Jim watched in horror as he approached, he backed away into the wall and attempted to swing a punch at him.  
Drake had enough.  
He gave one final striking blow across Jim's face with his fist knocking him out instantly, then he used the cut up pieces of shirt to tie Jim's hands and feet.

Covering Jim's eyes with the left overs, he hoisted him up onto his shoulder and carried him away in the dark.

 **Broken**

Broken

Aladdin did his best to finish eating as soon as he could.  
He tried hard not to make it too obvious, but he couldn't help but think of Jim waiting for him upstairs.

He was waiting for him.

What a nice thought it was.

He smiled without thinking, the server's would of noticed it. Quickly he covered his tracks "when is princess Jasmine due to return?"  
A servant in a white blouse stepped forward "your royal, she is due to return tomorrow morning"  
Aladdin put on a smile "excellent"  
Inside he was pouting.  
He didn't want Jasmine to come back, all he wanted to do was lay in his bed all day with Jim.

They didn't even need to talk, just his presence alone gave him a strange ease he'd never felt before.

He took a drink and put his cup down, it tinged against the side of his plate.

Aladdin stopped dead.

A strange feeling of dread began to rise in his stomach, the sound of the glass Ting radiating around in his head over and over.

Something was horribly wrong.  
He glanced around at the servant's all of which were looking away as they should.  
Then what was wrong!?

He stood up "I'm done here, I'm not very hungry after all"  
Aladdin nodded to the server's and they bowed as he walked out of the dining room.

Every step up the staircase felt like the first. Each corridor felt the same, it was almost as if the palace was trying to pull him backwards away from his room..

He stopped.

From where he stood at the corner of the entrance to his wing, he could just make out in the moonlight the empty darkness coming from the crack in his open door.

-why is my door open?-

The hallway felt longer somehow, like being sucked into a silent void.  
He looked down.  
Something red spotted the floor every few feet.  
Paint?  
He leaned down like a robot, fear overtaking him he touched it.  
It dripped down his finger and the sudden realization of what it was knocked him back with a yelp.

Blood.

Who's blood?.

Slowly he got to his feet, heart pounding in his chest like a hammer against his ear drums.  
He felt himself glide to the doorway of his darkened room.

Creak...

He pushed the door in with his palm and whispered to the dark, his voice trembling

"Jim?..are you asleep?"

No response.

He felt for the oil lamp by the outside of the door, frantically he tried to light it.  
Sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Come on Jim this isn't funny!"

The light finally lit. It burned his eyes for a moment and he squinted rubbing them, then true horror set in.

Spattered across the floor was a trail of blood, Jim's bloody hand print on the blanket by the floor, a silver tray with red tints of droplets.  
The blood circled around the room to a wall that had cracks at shoulder height.  
The remains of pieces of Jim's shirt ripped to threads.  
A smear mark where Jim slid unconscious to the floor.

Aladdin dropped to his knees.  
His hands and legs stained with the drops of Jim's blood.  
He clutched his head and started shaking, panic began swelling inside him.  
-its a nightmare! Wake up! It's not real it's wrong! It's all wrong! Jim is fine he's okay just wake up PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Tear's pooled in his eyes and he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"JIM!" He shot up and bolted out, following the trail of blood drops at his feet down the palace corridor "JIM WHERE ARE YOU!?" He didn't care who heard anymore, he had to find Jim and save him.

\- if he's still alive ... -

He shook off the nagging thoughts "he is ,he has to be!"  
He raced after the blood trail, it lead to a side door under a tapestry. Opening the door he was immediately struck by sand and dust.  
The passageway lead outside the palace wall...it was pitch dark out there, and a sandstorm had rolled up on Agraba.  
Aladdin's heart sank and he clutched his chest as the pain of hopelessness became too much.  
The sand swirled around him pulling the trail with it.

Jim was lost.

Aladdin let out such a wail of suffering not even the wind could drown it out.  
He wrapped his bloodied arms around his knees and cried.  
The sandstorm howling in his ears around him, deafening his sorrow.

 **Heat**

Heat

Jim fell in and out of consciousness, his eyes swollen and crusted by the sharp sand blowing around him.  
Upside down and flinching at every step Drake took, his blood drying on his face.  
Crunch...crunch...crunch

Tsshhhhhhhhhhh

Every time he came too this is all he could hear, a howling wind and the sound of Drake's boots crashing through the sand and rock.

He fell deep into darkness again.

This time was different, this time he was dreaming of Aladdin. Jim hovered over him as he cried by a doorway in the dark, the sandstorm too thick for him to follow.  
Jim frowned and held his back, wrapping his arms around him.  
Darkness drew in and Aladdin faded away with it.

Jim opened his eyes.  
There was a campfire in front of him,  
the sandstorm must have stopped a while ago.

He looked around, staying as still as he could. If Drake thought he was still unconscious maybe he could slip away somehow when his guard was down.  
He was in a small cave, Drake was asleep a few feet away from him.

Jim inched forward slightly and felt a light tug behind him, then his heart sank like a stone.  
His feet were tied, his hands were tied and Drake had lashed him to his own arm.

Jim lay still.

He had no idea what to do, his entire body was aching and he was sure something was broken.  
Could he even walk?  
Would he be able to run?  
He felt around with his hands...a sharp rock...yes I'll start with that.

He began to quietly rip the make shift lashing around his wrist, cutting into his hands as he scraped it but didn't even care. He was in so much pain anyway, he knew if he didn't try something he was dead either way.

Snap

He did it. His hands were finally free, fresh blood dripped down his palms.  
He got up slowly and quietly, aching as he held his ribs. He leaned over to his feet, eyes on Drake the whole time as he began to untie them. Pain dug into his stomach, something was definitely broken.  
The lashing slipped off silently and landed by Jim's foot. He was free.

Now the final lashing.

He pulled at it as lightly as possible, frantically he tried to untie it without Drake feeling it and waking up.  
His breathing felt too loud and heavy, sweat and sand mixed with the blood on his hands and he shook.

Snap.

He did it!  
The lashing dropped.

Jim could feel his heart beating in his ears as he started to back away.  
He held back a groan of pain as he got to his feet and limped out toward the mouth of the cave.  
The sun hit him, belting down on him, he squinted and felt a sick tang of fear when he noticed miles of dunes lay ahead. The city of Agraba shone in the white limestone in the distance.  
At least he had a direction to run in.

Jim rushed down the rocky cavern, catching his foot on every second rock.  
At any moment Drake could wake up.  
He had to survive.

He had to get back to Aladdin.

He told him that he'd be there when he got back.

The heat of the sun broke his back as he limped toward Agraba.  
The Only sound was of the wind blowing the sand off of the dunes and the horrible rasping noise of Jim trying to breathe through agony and dust while he trudged forward.  
Every now and then he would look back to see if he was being followed.  
Dread boiling inside him, he knew that eventually Drake was going to wake up and come looking for him.  
Jim flinched and coughed a dry cough as he held his ribs falling forward he stumbled and fell to his knees blood stringing from his lips.  
Agraba lay ahead, maybe a mile or two.  
-i need to make it back i have to make it back! Get up Jim come on -

He struggled to his feet. Pain shooting through him, Agraba drawing him to safety.

Drake's eyes shot open.

 **Return**

Return

Aladdin didn't sleep that night.  
Servant's were whispering that he had killed someone and left the remains for them to clean up.  
He lay in the dark in the room Jim had been staying in, his own room was being scrubbed clean.  
It felt cold without him.  
Aladdin put his hand out and stretched it across the bed where Jim would of been.  
A lump rose in his throat.  
He tried to swallow the sick feeling, he had no idea where Jim was.  
If he was still alive.  
Tear's swelled in his eyes, he was a coward.  
Being sultan, marrying Jasmine.  
It felt like nothing.  
Nothing compared to the last few days, it was a haze of bliss and surprise.  
He finally felt like he could be himself, he never felt that before.  
In life he was always trying to change himself for someone, with Jim it felt like being himself was enough.

Now he was gone.

He barely felt the heat of the sunrise as it belted in on him from the balcony.  
The sandstorm had died down outside, the silence was deafening.

Time stood still around him.  
Outside the palace walls a horn blew and he cringed knowing full well that princess Jasmine had returned.

Dots began to connect.  
Jim disappeared the night before Jasmine Came back...  
That had to mean something.

But what?

Any chance of following a trail was gone when the storm begun, there was nothing he could do.  
He held his hands over his eyes and let his tears fall.

The word caving in on him.

-Jim I'm so sorry, if I had stayed with you just a moment longer this might not of happened-

He wiped his eyes -please come back-

Downstairs the doors shot open and Jasmine stomped in, three slaves holding boxes and bags "where is Prince Ali?"  
The servant's bowed at the staircase as she stormed up it "please your highness, he is upstairs in his chambers" Jasmine flicked her ponytail at her as she passed " ugh good I'm exhausted after all of that travelling and shopping! I'll take dinner in my suite"

Aladdin had gotten up and made his way too the balcony, he looked out over the city in misery - there were things I should of told you about me and I never got the chance -  
A flicker of light in the outskirts of the city caught his eye as he scanned.  
He squinted , it was just too far away to see clearly.  
He took the eye glass from the table to look further and held it up to his eye.  
His mouth fell open.  
Even with the eyeglass it was tough to see, but in the desert outside of the city was the figure of a lone man. He limped slowly, shadow speaking behind him.  
Aladdin pushed his eye into the lens, the man fell and as he did Aladdin took a step forward bumping into the banister.  
He was sure now.  
Jim.  
It had to be Jim.  
As fast as he could he bolted out of the room and down the staircase passing princess Jasmine "oh Prince Ali I...oh!" He was gone without a word.  
Running to the nearest cavalry guard, Aladdin caught the reigns of his horse " I need to borrow her for a moment!" The guard could only agree and allowed it.  
Swiftly as he could Aladdin was speeding toward the outlands of the city, curving through narrow streets as he went.  
He hoped with all his body that he guessed right.  
He hoped it was Jim.

 **Find Me**

Find me

Every step jim took was agony.  
The dust was blowing in his eyes, sand in his wounds.  
"Little rat boy!" A voice belted over the howling winds.  
Jim shook as he turned shakily to see, Drake was running toward him full force.  
Jim tried to move as fast as he could, staggering forward.  
He cried out in pain and clutched his ribs, he could hear Drake's running steps in the sand catching up on him.  
He took one last look at the wall of Agraba, he was so close...but he knew he wasn't going to make it.  
-I'm sorry Aladdin, I'm so sorry-  
He collapsed into the sand.  
In a matter of seconds Drake was on top of him.  
He blocked out the sun and cast a shadow over him. Jim coughed hard holding his ribs he fought for breath.  
-so this is what death looks like..-  
Drake laughed a sickening cold laugh "look who's a tricky little rat who nibbled out of my trap huh" he swooped down and grabbed Jim's leg and started dragging him back. Jim's entire body screamed in pain as he was stretched and yanked across the rock and sand. Drake groaned "aah shut up! Your so annoying!" He turned and gave him a fierce kick in the chest.  
Such pain, completely indescribable.  
Jim felt hazy.  
Rolling in and out of consciousness.  
His head flopped to the side as blood streaked along the sand behind him.  
He barely knew what was going on anymore.  
Everything was blurring in and out to darkness.

Suddenly Drake spun around dropping Jim's leg causing him to cry out again.  
His body spun in pain.  
Then heard him say something weird...  
What did he say?...  
He looked worried.  
Nervous even...

Suddenly he heard the sound of a horse neighing, maybe he was hallucinating.  
That was too strange.  
Drake pulled him toward him, yanking him up by the arm and he hung there for a moment.  
Jim could tell that Drake was yelling at someone, but he couldn't make the person out through the blur.  
He felt the cold tip of Drake's blade by his neck, the other figure said something...  
Drake's grip eased and Jim felt a wet sweat like feeling on his left cheek as he was dropped to the ground again in a violent thrash.  
What was happening...?  
Where did Drake go...?

Jim's eyes began to close, he felt the pull of nothingness trying to take him in.

"Jim!...JIM!"

-who's calling me? Let me sleep, I'm so tired-

"Jim it's alright! I've got you hang on!"

Jim's eyes shifted to the voice.

A blurred image of a shadow hung above him, a hand held his.

Then, nothing.

He fell away.

 **Found you**

Found you

Aladdin bit his lip as he tried to hold back his tears, Jim lay in the sand almost unrecognizable.  
He held onto his hand and whispered to him "Jim I've got you everything is going to be alright" He watched as Jim collapsed into unconscious sleep, and started to move him.  
Aladdin's heart was shattering, there were so many bruises.  
So many gashes and cuts, and his ribs were definitely broken.  
He couldn't take it, the sight of Jim's broken and shattered body crushed him.  
Why had Drake taken him?  
He lifted Jim up onto the horse and climbed up to hold him as he galloped back to the palace.  
Aladdin's hands were shaded red and covered in sand from holding Jim.  
So much blood.  
Before dropping Jim and running Drake had managed to put a final gash down Jim's left cheek, the fresh open wound trickled blood down Aladdin's side as he held him.

There wasn't much time to think of where Aladdin could bring Jim,  
he didn't care what happened to him but he would take Jim to the palace and they would treat him there.  
Aladdin galloped forward into the palace courtyard, he threw the reigns of his horse back to the guard he had borrowed from and ordered they help him bring Jim inside.  
They hoisted him up and began to carry him in, blood dripping on the marble as they went.  
Jasmine stormed out from the dinning room "Ali what's going on!? What are you doing with that boy!? Look! He's ruining my floor!" Aladdin huffed and pushed past her following the guards.  
"Ali I demand you come back here and talk to me! This is unacceptable!" Aladdin spun around "everything about you is unacceptable! Now shut up for a moment!" Jasmine's mouth fell open in astonishment. She was silent as they hurried away to the back corridor to set Jim on a table.  
Aladdin called the physician and was immediately pushed aside as the doctor started cleaning the wounds out of sand and blood.  
"its lucky you found him when you did, he's gone into septic shock"  
Aladdin felt helpless at the edge, the doctor started to narrate what he was doing just to keep him away. " He's going to need stitches in his face, I'll need some more hot clothes and water please" Aladdin was dashing around bringing everything he was asked to help.  
As the doctor cut away Jim clothes, Aladdin got the full account of just how much damage Drake had done to him.  
The bruising swelled all over his body black and blue, red pumps under the skin pushed up, his back was covered in gashes from the rocks he was dragged over and his broken ribs were clearly visible.  
The doctor felt around the ribcage "if he had been beaten more its possible they would of punctured the lungs, but it seems like they will heal. He's lucky"  
Aladdin felt the urge to cry returning

-how is he lucky!? This is my fault. I took him from the servant's wing and made him a target...I did this to him!-  
He hung his head.  
Shame building inside him.

The doctor wrapped Jim up, bandaged him and by Aladdin's orders he was moved to a comfortable bed upstairs.  
The doctor held his bag and stood by the doorway, he looked over at Aladdin who was waiting at the end of Jim's bed "I'll be back up tomorrow morning to check on him, its good this boy has a friend in his majesty, you are too kind"  
Aladdin nodded to him as he left, he crossed the room to the doorway and locked it.  
He hated this.  
\- Jim is not just my friend-  
He moved up the white sheets to Jim's side and layed next go him holding his hand.  
For the first time since he found Jim and brought him back Aladdin was able to let his tears fall.  
"I'm sorry Jim! I'm so sorry this happened to you, I need you to get better okay? Please?" He stroked Jim's hand with his thumb as he held it.

"I love you"

 **Open Eyes**

Open eyes

Aladdin stayed close to Jim that night, he never left his side.  
Every now and then Jim would groan in his sleep, moving his fingers and breaking out in a cold sweat.  
Aladdin held his hand and dabbed him with a cool cloth, Jim eased down as the water touched his skin.  
He watched Jim breathing, it was so quiet and calming.  
His torso rising and falling.  
His eyes fell to the bruising up and down Jim's body, they had gotten darkened since he had been brought back.  
shame consuming him.  
He wiped his eyes of guilty tears.

"What..?"

Aladdin jumped and turned around.  
Jim had come to, with a confused and lost look on his face he tried to sit up "I have to get back..."  
He flinched.  
Aladdin caught him and helped him back down " no Jim don't move just lay still for now"  
Jim looked around confused.  
He struggled as he lay back down

" no I need to find Aladdin! I said I'd be there when he got back!"

Aladdin's heart broke as he tucked him back in holding him there, he worried moving would harm Jim more.  
"Your home now Jim everything is alright"  
Jim dazed in and out and closed his eyes "Dad, you came back for me. Bring me to the Benbo, I want to go home"

He fell back asleep.  
Aladdin held onto him through the rest of the night, the only thing that stirred him was the knock on the door early that morning from the doctor's visit.  
Opening the door he nodded to the doctor as he came through.  
A tired look across his face.

Aladdin followed after him as he went to Jim's side.  
" he woke up last night but he didn't know where he was or who I am, he was delirious"  
The doctor touched Jim's forehead and checked his ribs " yes he may be confused for a day or two while his mind tries to work out what's happened to him, whats important is to keep him relaxed and hydrated. The next time he wakes try to get some food into him"  
Aladdin made mental notes as he paced back and forth.  
The doctor noticed " this boy means a lot to you doesn't he" Aladdin was taken aback, he rubbed his neck and looked away blushing.  
He nodded.  
The doctor nodded in understanding " What will you do?"  
Aladdin sighed " I don't know"

Jim groaned.  
They turned to him as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Aladdin?"

The doctor leaned over him "hello Jim do you know where you are?"  
Jim flinched as he touched his hand to his bandage covering his cheek " I'm..in Agraba?"  
Aladdin came into his view and tears Began to push through Jim's eyes and silently trickled down the side of his face.

"Aladdin"

He held his hand up reaching out for him.  
Aladdin smiled and grasped it " hey Jim"  
Jim tried to smile.  
He had made it, somehow he made it back.  
He had no idea what had happened out there, the last thing he remembered was seeing the wall of Agraba and collapsing in the sand.  
He remembered Drake towering above him, the pain of being dragged...and...  
..that was it.  
His mind had shut off.

Aladdin eased in and kissed his forehead.  
"I'll bring him some food"  
The doctor moved to his bandages checking if the wounds had become infected as Aladdin made his way out and down the corridor heading for the kitchen downstairs.

Reaching the end of the staircase Aladdin turned to pass through the dinning room to get to the kitchen and was stopped by the sight of Jasmine angrily stomping toward him. He grimaced, Aladdin didn't care about her or becoming sultan anymore, he just wanted Jim well enough to move and to get them both out of there.  
Jasmine crossed her arms and stood in front of him "what's going on Ali, can you explain why my slave is up in my chambers using my physician and you are attending to him?" She tilted her head waiting for a reply.  
Aladdin sighed angrily " okay, Jasmine I'm sorry but the wedding is off. Jim is my servant now and I'm leaving with him as soon as he is well, we will be out of your palace as soon as possible" he went to move passed her.  
Jasmine stepped in front of him "EXCUSE ME?! You can't just walk away, we are engaged! We have been all our lives!" Aladdin glared at her "not by my choice, so I'm telling you now...I won't marry you, and I'm leaving"  
Jasmine's eyes flashed red " you can't be serious..why are you taking my slave too!? He's my property and I won't let you have him!"  
Aladdin gritted his teeth " if you want money I'll pay it, but I am leaving with him regardless of what you think"  
Jasmine gave him an angry look and stormed passed him up the stairs. It felt as though Aladdin had been holding his breath the entire time,  
he watched her disappear up the staircase and turned around heading back to the kitchen.

Jasmine stormed toward the room Jim was in with the doctor, she didn't even knock she just bolted straight in.  
The doctor jumped, Jim lay shirtless under a sheet, his bare chest exposed as the doctor was checking his ribs and preparing to bandage them again.  
Jasmine barely noticed his wounds she glared at him daggers in her eyes "leave us" she barked at the doctor.  
He gave Jim a look of worry as he stood up and left, he stopped outside the door waiting and listening.

Jasmine stared at Jim, he looked nervous as she closed the gap between them crossing the room she stood by his side glaring down at him.  
"How dare you, how dare you have the audacity to do this"  
Jim looked away from her unable to move "I'm sorry..."  
She leaned closer to him forcing his glance.  
"What are you to Ali? Why are you in my chambers rat?"  
She grasped his arm and squeezed, he flinched "speak"

Jim groaned in pain as he griped the sheet " I don't know I swear.. "  
The doctor frowned , there was nothing he could do.  
Jasmine was furious " explain why your injured" she flicked his stitches on his cheek and Jim let out a pitiable welp.

The doctor shook his head in disbelief, Aladdin walked down the hall toward him holding a tray of food " what's going on why are you out here?" Jim let out a slight welp inside, the doctor and Aladdin shared a look of knowing and horror.  
Aladdin burst in as Jasmine pulled a stitch, Jim yelped in pain as she pulled it clean out.  
Aladdin quickly threw the tray down and rushed to him pulling her away "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Jim held his cheek, the doctor ran by and started to dab a cloth on the wound as it opened.  
Jasmine pouted like a spoiled brat " he shouldn't be in here! What does he mean to you tell me now! Why are you taking my slave!?"  
Aladdin looked at Jim, agony on his face.

-he didn't tell her..even with her doing that to him-

Aladdin took a breath -sorry Jim I have to keep it a secret for your sake-  
"He's my personal servant! I always pick one when I leave home to fill my palace with slaves from all over the world! Your injuring my pet!"

-pet..what a horrible thing I've said-

Jasmine snorted and flicked her hair back "Fine! Then clean up your pet and get out! I don't want you here anymore!"

She pushed passed him and ran out.

Jim's heart sank into dust.  
-did he really just say pet?...can that really be all I am to him? Just a diversion, a plaything?... it's not possible-

" it's not.."

Aladdin turned, guilt sprawled across his face.  
But Jim never got to see that, because Aladdin turned just as he passed out.

 **The Lie**

Chapter 19

The lie

Aladdin waited outside as Jim got dressed, the doctor was helping him.  
Jasmine was kicking them out so Jim had to be moved before he was better.  
The doctor helped him to his feet, holding his arm "just take slow breathes"  
Jim nodded as he reached the door and leaned on the frame.  
Aladdin opened the door from the other side to help him, Jim glanced up at him through his bruised eyes and looked away.  
Aladdin frowned reaching for Jim's arm.  
Jim reluctantly took it.  
Slowly they made their way down the staircase, Jasmine glaring down at them from the banister above.

Outside the guards Aladdin had brought waited for him on horseback, Aladdin lead Jim down the final steps toward the carriage and sat him down inside.  
It was a golden colored box covered in carpets and tapestry which draped over the wooden panel windows.  
Jim held his side as he looked around at the glorious space he was in.  
This would be the first time he left Agraba since he was abandoned.  
Not including that horrific night of course.

But somehow he didn't feel free...  
He was Aladdin's plaything, an exotic commodity to decorate his home.  
How many other slaves fell for his charming way of speaking? His seductive tone...his kindness.

-i thought I knew you-  
Jim looked up at him as Aladdin closed over the door joining him in the carriage.  
They made eye contact.  
Aladdin forced a smile and Jim looked away frowning.  
The horses kicked off and the carriage began to move away from the palace.  
Jim couldn't help but watch it fall away behind the buildings they passed as they made their way through the city.  
He just stared out.  
Silent.  
They sat there across from one another like that for a while.  
Aladdin reached for a blanket he had brought in with him and leaned over to Jim surprising him "what are you doing?"  
Aladdin began to tuck it around Jim " I'm making sure your not cold"  
Jim didn't say anything as he finished Wrapping him up.  
Aladdin looked up at him and sighed "Jim i-"  
Jim cut him off before he could finish "did you mean what you said? Is that all I am to you? Some kind of pet?"  
He stared out the window with a sad expression.  
Horses hooves clomped on the pavement below.

Aladdin shook his head "no I didn't. I didn't mean a word of it"  
Jim just kept staring out, He spoke in a monotoned voice.  
"Why did you say it then?"  
Aladdin rubbed his head And sat back down on his side "it was the only thing I could think of to stop Jasmine feom hurting you...if she knew..."  
Jim glanced at him, sad darkly bruised eyes looking up and down.  
Aladdin looked up at him and smiled "...if she knew how I felt about you she might've tried to keep you from me"  
Jim blushed a little he was mad that he couldn't help it.  
Aladdin reached for Jim's hand and grasped it, stroking his fingers along Jim's "I'm so sorry, I hurt you while trying to protect you...but Jim I..."  
Jim's eyes softened "... I love you..."

Jim's heart skipped a beat and he felt that feeling which was brewing up inside him since he first kissed him.  
He let himself smile even though it hurt, it didn't matter.  
In that moment Jim decided he trusted him.  
Regardless of where that brought him.  
He would finally be able to say it.

"I love you too.."

Aladdin beamed And leaned in to hug him carefully, he held him and smiled kissing Jim's neck.  
Aladdin sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Jim's shoulders, they cuddled up to each other quietly happy.

The carriage seemed to go on forever and into the night.  
The dim blue light filled the space, starlight shining down on them.  
Aladdin held Jim under the blanket, he had a secret.  
Something he had to tell Jim soon, but he didn't know how to.  
He flinched in advance, knowing what he was about to say would cause so much trouble.  
"Jim..?" He whispered Jim stirred from sleep and turns his head to look at him "hmm?"  
"I need to tell you something"  
It was suddenly serious.  
Jim readied himself, the look on Aladdin's face worried him.  
He didn't say anything giving him room to breathe.  
"Please don't hate me for this..."

The suspense was killing Jim, He bit his lip in anticipation.

"Tell me.."

Aladdin bowed his head in shame.

" I'm not a prince...I lied"

 **Magic**

Magic

Jim sat forward slightly, confused at what Aladdin had just told him.  
"I don't understand, how can you not be a prince? You were engaged to Jasmine"  
Aladdin rubbed his head "It's complicated, you might not believe me..."  
Jim raised an eyebrow "well go on try me"

Aladdin took a deep breath and started twiddling his thumbs, Jim noticed and smiled. He remembered seeing Aladdin do that before at the dinner with jasmine, now he found it cute " you always do that when you're nervous"  
Aladdin blushed surprised he stopped himself.  
Jim laughed "okay explain this, if your not a prince then where are we going?" Aladdin smiled " to my palace in the oasis"  
Jim raised an eyebrow "how can someone who isn't a prince have a palace?"

Aladdin shrugged "magic"

Jim snorted and poked Aladdin who laughed. Aladdin sighed " do you trust me when I say I'm not going to lie to you ?"  
Jim tilted his head " I'll think about it"  
Aladdin leaned back and rested his head on the seat "alright...so here I go..."  
Jim waited, a confused look on his face as Aladdin started " I'm not a prince, but I became one with magic. I found a magic lamp in the desert and there was a genie inside. He granted me three wishes"  
Jim's eyes widened.  
He didn't think he was lying, but at the same time it was all a bit tough to swallow.  
Aladdin went on " I was poor and I lived on the street or in the desert outside of Agraba, so I wanted to be rich. I wished for riches fit for a king, the genie made me a prince, in effect I had a palace and money and the past changed making Jasmine my arranged marriage. But The genie tricked me, my entire life had changed. Nobody in my old life remembered me anymore"  
Jim was listening trying to understand.  
He looked up to Aladdin who was biting his lip watching him.  
Jim smiled " is that why you said I remind you of yourself? Because you were poor and homeless?"  
Aladdin nodded.  
Jim held Aladdin's hand under the blanket "so that's why you were nice to me"  
Aladdin smirked " well that, and your hot as hell" Jim blushed and nudged him with his elbow, Aladdin laughed and leaned in to kiss him.  
They broke apart, Jim tried to smile " what was different? Everybody forgot you right, so what was different for them?"  
Aladdin frowned and sighed " my friends were all strangers, people I had introduced to other people never met...and because of that some events never took place, it was a whole new world"  
Jim looked out the window toward the stars...  
-maybe...no...I couldn't do that...but...-  
"Aladdin, where is the lamp now? You have two wishes left right?"  
Aladdin thought about it for a second and looked at Jim almost as if he were trying to decide if he could trust him.  
Jim felt a tang of insult in that, but shook it off.  
"Why do you want it?"

Aladdin was right to be cautious, Jim hadn't really thought it through fully.  
"Maybe I could get my father back"

 **The Wrong Idea**

The Wrong Idea

Aladdin looked at Jim worryingly.  
He had only told him a small amount about his father and how he came to be in Agraba, but as far as Aladdin knew, Jim's father was necessary to everything that had happened since he left Jim.

"Jim don't you see? If you do something like that it could change everything, who knows where you would be or what would of happened!"  
Jim thought about it for a moment " I know, but if I'm careful and word the wish properly maybe I can make it so that my father will simply appear! Not altering the past at all" Aladdin stopped for a second, it seemed interesting. He hadn't really considered it that way before, the wording was everything to the genie.  
He turned to look at Jim again and frowned "alright...but not just yet okay, I just...want you to get better first"  
Jim smiled, the idea of actually seeing his father again was astounding.  
He had no idea if he really truly wanted to see him though...not after what he did to him.  
Maybe it was a bad idea...

Outside the sand dunes were rising and sinking with the carriage and the sun began to belt down upon them, making a soft glow seep through the curtains over the two sleeping under the blanket.

The carriage shakes and Jim's eyes squinted open as they come to a halt.  
"Ali, we stopped" Jim nudged Aladdin awake and he groaned into consciousness

"huh? Oh...we must be here"

The door of the carriage springs open and the blistering light poured in blinding them.  
Aladdin peered out and smiled " yup we're here, take my hand babe"

Jim clasped his hand and Aladdin pulled him out into the bright white glow.  
The light swallowed him up and for a second he felt like he was walking through nothingness, then suddenly...his eyes adjusted and it all came into focus.

Jim stood in awe, never had he seen so much green in a desert before, they had stopped in the center of an oasis. Beautiful flowers blossoming, parrots singing, peacocks grazing, monkeys swinging between trees.

There was a pond and a river running through the oasis and a beautiful palace made of shimmering white sandstone shone over it all.  
Towers rising up over the canopy spiraling up higher than the palace from Agraba, gold coated the tops.  
Jim stood in amazement...  
-so this is what magic is capable of-  
He couldn't comprehend the magnitude of the place..

Aladdin beamed " it looks like you like it here, that's great !"

Jim nodded still stunned

" it's more than I ever imagined"

Aladdin held his arm and helped him walk inside, Jim glanced at the servant's, all well dressed and happy looking. They were clean and tidy.  
Aladdin followed Jim's gaze and guessed right " everyone here was brought here through magic, nobody is real. They don't want any food or anything they just clean and follow orders" To Jim there was something creepy about the knowledge of dead eyes on you.  
But it was better than keeping slaves like he was kept.

A tired man stumbled into the oasis and hid among the ferns, Drake held his arm which flopped to his side. Dirt and dust covered him, Aladdin had forced him away into the desert after finding Jim keeping him from returning to the palace. He had seen them, stalked them from the shadows in the city as the carriage passed by him. Drake had taken his chances and threw the back footman off the ledge down into a gully, then he clung to the back of the carriage hidden and waiting for his time to strike.  
But...  
"I have a magic lamp..."

Drake pressed his ear to the side of the carriage wall and listened.

"Maybe I could bring my father back"

Drake could hardly believe it.  
A magic lamp.  
He smirked to himself and clung on, that lamp waa going to be his and these two fools were going to suffer for everything they put him through.

Aa the carriage made its way into the oasis Drake jumped off, he rolled and flinched as he bruised his arm when he landed, then sliding into the ferns he hid.  
And he watched.

 **A Whole New World**

A Whole New World

Elegance. That was the word Jim was looking for.  
The palace gleamed with elegance.  
Every pillar a soft soapy blue and white marble, the cold floors beamed with white shining tiles.  
This was the most elegant place he had ever been.  
Aladdin lead him up a glorious white marble staircase that seemed to glow and up into a corridor which bore a striking resemblance to the agraba palace corridor Aladdin was living on.  
-maybe I died and none of this is real...-  
Jim's eyes went from left to right examining every amazing detail in every carved marble wall. It was stunning, beautiful, unbelievable.  
So many words to describe the sheer power of the palace it overwhelmed him.  
"Jim? You okay?" Aladdin had stopped walking and looked at Jim with a worried expression, how long had he been staring at him?  
"Oh! Yeah I'm okay heh...it's just..this place is crazy"  
Aladdin smiled "if you want to change anything we can, it's your home now too"  
Jim stunned stared back at him "it's my home now..." he repeated in a monotoned manner.  
Aladdin sniggered playfully and pulled him along "yeah it's your home now too"  
Jim didn't know if that would ever sink in.  
But he hoped, one day he could forget all about ever being a slave in agraba.  
To live every day in blissful denial that the place ever existed.  
Aladdin slid in front of him, Jim's arm over his shoulder and he pushed open a door "this is my room"  
The door opened inward "I guess it's our room now huh"

Jim tilted his head as they stepped in, he couldn't believe it.  
The place practically glowed with warmth, flowers that were alive with color splashed on the walls and were running up it like ivy.  
There was an open fountain in the center of the room decorated with all kinds of exotic marbling and figures, beautiful crystal clear water reflecting onto the surrounding walls and ceiling.  
There was a bed larger than any Jim had ever seen draped with red silk and adorned with plush bordered pillows.  
So much to describe, so much to stand in wonderment and awe about how could anyone possibly take it all in.  
Jim's eyes were wide open, looking around at everything in astonishment.  
He shook his head and whispered sadly "why me?"  
Aladdin turned to him confused "hmm? What do you mean? "  
Jim felt the tears swelling up behind his eyes, Aladdin leaned in and caught one on his finger " why are you crying!?"  
Jim rubbed his bruised eye and smiled " I didn't mean to cry I'm sorry, it's just...all this...how..why me? Of all people? Why would you pick me to be here with you?"  
Aladdin smiled and held him hugging him.  
The sound of the water trickling down into the fountain surrounded them.  
"I love you that's why, I felt I knew you from the moment I saw you that day holding that tray."  
Aladdin leaned in and kissed him "you were everything right from the start"  
Jim laughed through tears and shook his head " I don't deserve you.. or any of this"  
Aladdin smiled " your right!"  
Jim looked down at his feet, he didn't know what to say to that.  
Aladdin put his finger under Jim's chin and raised his eyes to his grinning.

"You deserve so much better"

Jim laughed through happy sobs, he had never felt so loved.  
Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.  
Nothing.  
They parted from their hug and Aladdin leaned in to kiss him, Jim pushed back against his lips in a passionate swirl of happiness that became faster and faster.  
Growing in a shiver of fury.  
All manner of knowing the outside world left them, and their bodies began to press harder against one another.  
Sweet unpredictable passionate lust.  
They pounded against one another, hearts beating, pumping salted sweat that slid down along their gleaming, wet, glazed bodies. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Nothing.

Nothing could...

Noth-

Jim's eyes shot open and he gasped for air .

He stood, broken and confused on a pebbled back alley street in the dark, rain pouring down his sopping wet clothes.  
He shivered.  
Looking left to right he shook, light glowing down on him from an oil lamp above.  
This wasn't agraba... "Where am I?"

Then a strange and terrifying realization hit Jim, and he literally covered his mouth and shook his head in horror and disbelief...

Someone had used a lamp.

He fell to his knees in the alleyway, splashing into a puddle.

Aladdin.

He had no idea where Aladdin was.

 **The Way Thing's Were**

The way things were

Aladdin opened his eyes.  
It was dark.  
Somewhere cold.  
He rubbed his eyes and held his head, he didn't understand.  
Something was different today.  
But what?  
"You okay?"  
Aladdin turned his head towards the voice and nodded "I'm fine, but..you know that feeling when you forget about something you drempt about?" "Yeah I know it, why?"  
Aladdin turned on his side on the straw mattress" well it feels like that, like I was somewhere familiar and I've forgotten..."  
"Keep trying to remember it while you can, that's what I do"

Aladdin sighed and sat up, there was an image in his head. Eyes, amazing eyes.  
A color Blue like he had never seen.  
It was fading, he held on tight to those eyes.  
Marble halls, a kiss.  
And nothing.  
It was gone.  
It's a sad thing to lose a dream.

Aladdin flopped back down onto the bed and curled up on his side "I lost it"  
"That's a shame"  
Aladdin smiled sadly as she slid a blanket over him and layed back down on her bed across from his "thanks mother"

He didn't know why, but for the rest of the night he sobbed in silence mourning a loss he never knew he had.

Aladdin woke to the sound of a bell ringing in his ear, and like all the other servant's he shot up fast getting dressed and ready to serve.  
The slaves were given bread and milk from the guard before they began the day.  
Slowly they made their way upstairs to begin their work on the palace, it was a glorious and beautiful place that beamed a glow of pure gold and bright green emerald . Jade painted the walls and carvings, and Aladdin had to dust everything.  
He had just finished a few of the carvings when he heard the first sign of approaching footsteps.  
Drake stormed by dressed in fine white cotton robes, adorned with gold trimming and Ruby's.  
He elbowed Aladdin as he passed him and laughed as he hit the carving, blood gushed from his nose onto the floor.  
"Clean that up"  
Aladdin fell to his knees and began to soak up the blood with a rag.  
Images glazing over each swipe.  
A strange feeling overwhelmed him and those eyes appeared again in the back of his mind, their stare haunted him.

Something wasn't right.

Something felt wrong.

Aladdin's fist gripped around the bloodied cloth in his hand.  
He grimaced trying desperately to understand why he felt so lost, it had something to do with those eyes.  
Quietly he soaked up the blood on the floor, buried in his thoughts he sunk deeper and deeper trying to remember who's eyes they belonged to...  
A faint whisper escaped his lips almost subconsciously "Jim.."  
His eyes opened wide with shock as it all started to flood back to him, those eyes suddenly belonged to the best person he knew.  
Suddenly the world he lived in was all false, everything pointless.  
He dropped the cloth and backed away in shock "Jim...!"

He had no idea where Jim was.

To The Beautiful You

To the beautiful you

Jim slid down the alleyway against the hard stone walls, it was small and slanted.  
Kind of like the builders built them at an angle.  
Everything felt sideways.  
He shook his head - need to stay focused, need to figure out what's going on!-  
He scuffled his sopping wet hair and pushed his way out of the side street which had squeezed so close together there was barely enough room to get out.  
Jim let all the air out of his lungs and pinched through it flopping in a heap on the other side.  
"Uff!"  
Lying on the pebbled street he felt the cold chill of a shadow walk by him, then another...then another.  
He looked up, in front of him was a busy port town street bustling with people and old black cars.  
There were stalls set up further down selling odd looking fish and strange fruits, he rubbed his head in frustration..  
-where the hell am I?-  
Suddenly from his left a huge hand grasped him and pulled him up to his feet " there ya are boy! Been looking for you all day!"  
Jim's mouth dropped open, in front of him stood a man who didn't quite look human. Aside from that he was mostly made up of metal and wires on one side of his body.  
Jim stunned stood there without a word"what's wrong with ye now boy? Always got something goin on in that head of yours!" He patted him on the back dusted him off and yanked him forward with him " well come on then we better get yea back home"  
-home?-  
Jim followed him in a daze of confusion.  
The world he had found himself in, made no sense! There were strange deformed looking beings everywhere selling all kinds of odd things, weird loud bangs could be heard in the distance as they walked down the cobble street toward a hunched to the side inn by the corner of the road.  
The rumble grew louder and louder and suddenly Jim found himself ducking down on his knees for cover as a huge space ship whizzed overhead -no way! It can't be!-  
The odd man next to him laughed and yanked him to his feet"what's gotten into ya kid!? You been drinking down at that tavern again?! I told yea stay away from the girls down there they're all into some pretty weird stuff!" Jim stared at him and began to laugh a hysterical laugh of utter bewilderment and confusion, the man stood looking him up and down "hey...Jimbo...you okay?"  
Jim shook his head and between laughs broke into tears "I've got. No idea who you are or where I am right now!"  
The cyborg's eyes squinted watching him "hmm...come on...you must've drank something rough" Jim yelped in surprise as the man picked him up over his shoulder and carried him through the doorway of the inn.  
Jim watched his shoulder with his fists "hey! I'm not drunk okay I can walk!"  
The cyborg laughed "okay Mr memory loss!"

"Jim! What's wrong with him now!?"

Jim froze, the voice came from behind him, a woman was in the room but he couldn't see her on the cyborg's shoulder.  
He searched his memory for her voice...  
Jim slid off of the cyborg's shoulder and onto the floor, turning his head slowly he looked up at her.

His eyes watered, could it really be her?  
"What are you doing Jim? How many times do I have to tell you, stop wasting your money at that damn tavern!"  
Jim crawled to his feet and stood up wrapping his arms around her he cried "mom?"

Everyone stood in silent surprise, and slowly she wrapped her arms around him "Jim...what's wrong?"


End file.
